


Seventeen

by a_Sco



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_Sco/pseuds/a_Sco
Summary: 跳舞水/重機德的故事本質上是水德，但情感方面偏德水
Relationships: Jang Suwon/Kim Jaeduck
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 整篇採用seventeen設定，只是把劇名改成本名  
> (內有提及seventeen劇情)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 跳舞水與重機德的故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 整篇文參考seventeen設定  
> 劇情也有涉及seventeen劇情
> 
> 實質上是水德，但情感偏德水
> 
> 這篇大概算是我的處女作，感謝大家不嫌棄

街上充滿汽車喇叭聲與朦朧的霓虹燈，張水院單手背著書包走在人行道上。

又是累翻的一天，張水院想。白天睡了一堂課被老師抓到走廊罰站，接著就是大大小小的隨堂考，才剛升上高二的張水院總有些應付不過來。再過一年就要高考了，但他也不打算怎麼努力，考個還算能看的大學他就滿意了。

於是高二的張水院每天晚上都跑去練舞，以大人的觀點來講，就是在「混」，幸好他爸媽也不怎麼管他，由著他每天這樣逍遙去。

步行在夜晚的街道上，張水院又想起剛才練的舞步，腳步不禁變得有些輕快，小幅度的踩著步伐練習，絲毫沒發現身後不斷朝他接近的人。

轟轟轟

是重機的催油門聲，張水院被巨大的聲響嚇了一跳，思緒從地下舞蹈室拉回現實。 回過頭，只見一個有著橘紅髮色，頭戴護目鏡的男子盯著他笑。

「那個……我認識你嗎？」張水院怯怯地問。

男子又朝他笑了笑。

「現在還沒，待會就認識了。」他從車上跳下來輕靠在上面，繼續看著張水院。

張水院有些傻眼的看著他，橘髮男繼續說下去。

「我呢，是金在德，來自釜山，最喜歡的東西是民謠(뽕짝)，你知道把民謠倒著唱是什麼嗎？這可是國家機密喔……就是海鮮炸醬麵(짬뽕)！」男子講出這無厘頭的笑話後，自己也很開心的笑了。

雖然笑話很爛，但因為他笑起來挺可愛的，張水院決定先不把金在德當怪人看。 反倒是對方看他沒什麼反應，竟然有些不悅。

「欸同學，你也給點反應吧……」他嘴巴不滿的翹了起來，對張水院說著。

「嗯……啊……對不起，挺好笑的。」張水院盡了全力稱讚，但他那宛如機器人的表情實在是無法說服任何人。他見金在德臉色越發難看，自己不知為何竟有些緊張，急急忙忙主動丟了話題。

「啊……那個……我是張水院，興趣是跳舞。」 金在德這輩子沒看過有人這麼不會安慰，還在如此尷尬的時機點自我介紹。但講話靦腆木訥的張水院又激起了他的興趣，所以他決定先放過他，把翹起的雙唇放下，再重新掛上笑容。

「跳舞啊？可以來一段嗎？」應該是很少有人能拒絕露出這種期待表情的金在德，但直男如張水院，他直接回了一句。

「欸？現在？在人行道上嗎？」 語句裡不方便的意涵實在過於濃厚，但金在德卻沒有生氣。

「好吧，那下次吧，一定要跳給我看喔！」張水院也傻傻的應了他，兩人認識10分鐘後，第一次做了下次見面的約定。

「那你現在要去哪啊？」金在德問起他的行蹤，只見張水院不自在的搔了搔頭，看向他本來要前往的方向，金在德看到他這樣，本來想再換個話題，怎知道張水院緩緩的開口了。

「嗯……」他一個快速轉頭，看向金在德。他突然的抓著他的肩，說道。

「你不能跟任何人說喔……」金在德看著張水院認真的大眼，有些被嚇到，但還是點了點頭，心想這傢伙到底賣了什麼瓜。 張水院靠近金在德耳際，以全世界只能有兩個人聽得到的音量說著。 

一個須臾。

「什麼！Gay Bar？」金在德以全世界都能聽得到的音量驚訝的叫著。 張水院眼睛瞪大，一手捂他的嘴巴，一手放在嘴唇上噓了他不下10次。

張水院整個臉都紅了， 「不是說好別講出去嗎？」他有些氣急敗壞的問，金在德也發現自己剛才過於莽撞的行為不太合適，把兩隻小手都捂在自己的嘴上，默默講了一句， 「對不起……」 罷了，張水院想。

看到這張無辜的臉，大概只有沒心沒肺的人才生的起氣來。

瞧張水院的臉色有些緩和，金在德乘勝追擊。

「作為補償，我載你去吧。」他雙手合十擺在額頭前，用一個很內疚的表情向張水院請求原諒。

「好吧……麻煩你了。」張水院的優點就是心軟。

金在德高興的抬頭，在1秒內瞬間換了一張表情，他躍上重機，轉頭朝張水院說， 「快上來吧，沒有安全帽，你抓緊點。」

就這樣，兩人認識了20分鐘後，第一次一起坐上金在德的重機。

－

他們乘著風前進，至少張水院是這麼想。他這是第一次坐機車。 金在德騎車有些嚇人，除了開的快外，還常蛇行，簡直是馬路三寶，但這壞不了張水院第一次乘坐的好心情，一切都是這麼新奇，這麼舒暢。

看到不遠處的建築物後，張水院在金在德眼前指了一下，對方見狀，又加速往那頭開去。 無論有沒有安全帽，乘坐金在德的車的人，一定都會抱他抱的非常非常緊，整個人貼在金在德身上的張水院暗自想著。

在外頭停了車後，兩個人站在Gay Bar外面，望著這棟建築。

「你怎麼不進去，來了只在外面看嗎？」金在德問了問張水院。

「那個……我才17歲，進不去。」聞訊，金在德瞪大了眼看著張水院。 張水院以為金在德要罵他：怎麼這個年紀，就想跑來這裡？但金在德的腦迴路果然跟一般人不一樣。

「那我是哥啊！哥！我還以為我們同歲的說。再來自我介紹一次好了，我是金在德，18歲，來自釜山，最喜歡未成年混進酒吧！看哥的吧。」金在德拍了他的肩後再給了個歪嘴笑。

真是的，這麼快就擺起哥哥的架子了，張水院無奈的看著他，暗自心想等熟了之後一定要多對他說點平語。 金在德攬著張水院的肩，抓準一位從裡面喝的醉茫茫出來的男子，立刻上前。

「唉！我們就是遲到了點，你怎麼就喝到這樣了？阿賢他們還在裡面嗎？」金在德大聲的說著，一面瞄向隔壁的保全，而後者則看都沒看他一眼。

「水院，走了啦！他們都在裡面呢，唉真是，就晚了那麼一下而已，都不等人的。」他邊拉著醉漢進去，邊繼續裝模作樣的碎碎念著。

張水院立刻快步跟上金在德的腳步，進到了他這段時間都很想進來看看的Gay Bar。 他四處張望著，眼神裡散發著好奇與驚奇，但又想起自己的年齡，立刻低頭裝沉穩，不讓大家看出端倪，但他還是踩著小快步朝金在德走去。

金在德直接選了吧台前的位子，跟酒保點了兩杯酒，再轉頭看向剛坐上高腳椅的張水院。

「我說……你怎麼會想來這啊？」金在德一隻手撐著頭，帶著玩味的向張水院問著。 張水院有些不知所措，雖然表面上還是那張生硬的機器人臉。

「就……覺得很有趣，班上的男生聊到，所以想來看看，本來沒打算進來的。」張水院說著。 酒保把酒送上，張水院急忙道了謝，酒保朝他點了頭示意，而在這其中，隔壁那個熾熱的眼神從來沒有離開過張水院的臉。

「我是說……你是對男人有興趣嗎？」金在德又笑了起來，張水院覺得有些不自在，別開頭後輕啜了一點酒。

「大概……沒有吧……」張水院故作鎮定的回答著。

「是喔。」金在德終於別開了視線，讓張水院在心裏呼出一大口氣。 然而金在德再次開口。

「但……我對你很有興趣喔，張水院。」金在德再次微笑，喝了一大口酒。之後兩人展開了一段很長的沉默。

張水院偷偷在喝酒時，用餘光偷瞄金在德。

他拿下護目鏡後，長得很秀氣，睫毛長的不可思議，嘴唇薄薄的，皮膚很白。 張水院灌下一大口酒，這使他才17歲的小酒量感到有些微醺。

自己是沒有喜歡男生的吧。不管是對班上的同學，學校的校草，還是練舞室的李前輩，都從來沒對他們有過分的想法。 但金在德，這個認識才幾小時的怪哥哥，似乎有點不一樣。張水院搖了搖頭，趕走腦中奇怪的想法，只是男女分班導致自己太少接觸到異性而已，沒錯，一定是這樣。

張水院的酒杯眼看就要見底，突然眼前伸出一隻手，又給他遞上了滿滿一杯酒。 酒保對張水院說， 「是那邊那位先生請的」他的手心向上，五個指尖比向另外一側的陌生男子，而後者朝他揮了揮手。 看到了這麼個公然搶伴，有人感到怒火中燒。

「唉C……哪來的狗崽子。」金在德大力的拍桌，眼神惡狠狠的瞪著該名陌生男子，正準備起身，張水院急急忙忙拉住了他。

「哥！別生氣！我不喝，我不喝嘛！」17歲的孩子而已，碰到這種差點打起來的事，還是有些害怕，更何況張水院極少參與打架這種事。

「水院，你等著，哥這就去給他一腳，保證他今天起不了身！」金在德的眉頭還是死死的皺著，張水院看了有些心煩，這麼漂亮的眉頭，怎麼能說皺就皺。 眼看金在德就快掙脫自己的手，張水院真的開始急了。

「哥，別打！你別打，我以後就每天晚上出來陪你玩。」這是張水院唯一能想到的利誘，而且，看起來金在德非常吃這招。 金在德頭轉了回來，楞了幾秒後又開口。

「這個意思是……我們每天晚上都能去約會對吧！」 他大喊了出來，大概是整個太陽系都能聽到的音量。對面的陌生男子似乎知道自己沒希望了，暗暗的嘆了口氣，不再看向張水院。

一個回神，金在德已經抱上張水院，張水院望向懷裡蹦蹦跳跳的小橘毛一笑，真不知道誰才是哥哥啊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 車會在第四章出現


	2. Chapter 2

那天晚上是金在德載他回去的。 

往後的日子，張水院遵守約定，每天都跑去跟金在德碰面。張水院發現他們意外的很投緣，雖然每天不外乎就是騎金在德的車去兜風，到河畔打打水漂，又或是去各種酒吧，雖然每天都見面聊天，也不會覺得枯燥。某種意義上來說，他們成了最好的朋友。 

張水院每晚都偷溜出門，五點多練完舞後就回家吃飯，吃完直接回房間，而且要爸媽別來打擾他，在七點四十五分時，準時從房間的陽台與其隔壁的樹溜下去，快跑出家門外，奔向停在社區巷口的金在德的後座。 

而金在德載張水院回家時總是都接近午夜，整個住宅區靜的可怕，他都得再次順著家裡那棵樹爬回陽台，隨便洗個澡後，睡覺。 

張水院偶爾上課會睡覺，偶爾不會，取決於他前一晚有沒有宿醉。每當他宿醉時，腦裡都會出現前一天金在德勸酒的嘴臉，暗暗想著自己未來再也不喝了，誰知道兩天後同樣的事又會完整重演一次。 

這天晚上，輪到了打水漂，通常這是十一點左右他就能回家的活動。 

「好耶！」金在德對著河流做出一個勝利的手勢，因為他的水漂足足彈了9次。張水院沒有加入，他只躺在河堤上，看著金在德每個好玩的小動作，他一直都很喜歡晚風，而且更喜歡小草被晚風刮過的聲音。 

金在德看來有些玩膩，小跑來張水院隔壁。 

「院，陪我聊聊天吧。」金在德索性躺在他隔壁，一起聽風與草的聲音。 

張水院轉了頭，看向左手邊的哥哥，對方看起來心情很好。所以，今天的張水院想問些平常不敢問的事。 

「哥，你平常都住哪？」 

「朋友那，之前認識了一個叫吱吱的，他那邊有多的房間，就租給我了。」 

「哥沒有家嗎？」 

這次金在德頓了一下，  
「不是沒有，是不能回去。」 

張水院意識到這不是適合繼續深究下去的問題，又換了話題，但也同樣犀利。 

「哥。」 

「嗯？」 

「你當時怎麼會想搭訕我？」張水院改成側躺，整個人看向金在德那頭。 

「就看對眼了嘛。你高高瘦瘦的，長得又很好看，我當時在等上一個紅綠燈時就看到你走過去，不知道怎麼的，綠燈一亮我就開向你那裡了。」金在德很真摯的回答。 

張水院思索了一下，又張口問道。  
「那哥現在還覺得自己看對嗎？」 

金在德也轉過了身，看向張水院，張水院留著一頭黑髮，較長的幾根有些蓋住他的額頭，看起來很是無害。 

「我這個人，從來沒有看錯任何事過。」 

得到了回答，張水院若有所思的點了點頭。轉回仰躺的姿勢，滿天都是星星。 

「哥，你明天要不要來看我練舞。」張水院問道。 

「嗯，好啊，終於能看到張大舞蹈家跳舞了。什麼時候？」 

「放學時間，你來我學校吧，我帶路。」張水院說完就閉上眼睛，享受回家前最後的晚風。 

－ 

次日的放學，張水院今天難得沒有跟同學打屁聊天一會兒，直接走出校門，往他們約好的隔壁街第三棵樹那等。 

無論是爸媽、老師，還是同學，看到他和長得又一臉不良少年樣的金在德混在一起，還坐上他的重機，鐵定沒有什麼好結果。 

過了不久，熟悉的機車就開了過來，準確的停在張水院面前。 

「來，上車吧，別忘了你要帶路。」金在德依舊戴著他的護目鏡，他遞給張水院一頂安全帽，這是特別為張水院買的。等到他一跨上後座，金在德就催了兩下油門，奔進另一條巷子裡。 

－ 

「喔，水院，今天這麼早來？」染著一頭醒目藍髮的李宰鎮前輩有些驚訝的對張水院說著。 

「嗯啊，今天有人載。」張水院有些害羞的說起，而樓梯後有顆橘色的小腦袋探頭而出。 

「你好！我是金在德，來自釜山，最喜歡的東西是水院尼！」金在德有朝氣的說著，但最後一句讓張水院有些愣住，反倒是李宰鎮沒什麼反應，這哥一如往常的有些孤傲，淡淡的說了一聲你好而已，就回去繼續準備今天跳舞的音樂。 

「宰鎮哥從以前就只關心舞蹈，平常聊天也是只聊跳舞的事，所以你也別放心上。」張水院替李宰鎮講了幾句開脫之詞，哄了一下他這位脾氣底線總讓人摸不透的在德哥。但金在德似乎一點也沒放心上先，繼續四處張望他們的舞蹈室。 

過了一段時間，其他人也陸陸續續的來了。李宰鎮快速的點了名後，大家就開始了今日份的練習。 

金在德很快就發現，張水院並不是裡頭跳最好的，最好的當然是宰鎮，無庸置疑。但在其餘這群人裡，張水院也只稱得上是普通，但金在德卻看得津津有味，臉上的笑從未停過。 

張水院旋轉、滑步、跳躍，他的手有些僵硬，不太能做到流暢的wave，但他的表情顯示他非常努力。  
金在德從來沒看過這樣的張水院，一般來說，張水院在他眼裡的形象，不外乎就是靦腆、面無表情、長得好看、像弟弟般。但他在跳舞時，有男人的樣子。 

中場休息，張水院朝金在德這頭走來，抓起自己的水壺大口喝。他的頸部流滿汗，而喉結隨著吞嚥動作上下滾動著，金在德移不開自己的視線，並吞了下口水。 

張水院再拿起自己的毛巾，把整個頭部與頸部都擦了一次，並問到。 

「哥，我表現的如何？」 

金在德的注意力被這句話給拉了回來，他胡亂應著。 

「嗯！我覺得很不錯啊！」 

但張水院似乎看出金在德的心不在焉，嘴一癟後又走回去，準備繼續開始。 

金在德反而對他的離開送了口氣，這是第一次，他的弟弟給他這種感覺。其實昨天張水院問他的問題，關於現在有沒有覺得看錯人，他從來沒有猶豫過，他只是在尋找適合的字。 

金在德也搞不懂自己究竟有沒有喜歡張水院，對他很有興趣是一定的，但金在德沒有勇氣面對認真的喜愛。對方是弟弟，他不想毀了這段友誼，也不想毀掉張水院的人生。過去也交過不少女朋友，但這次真的感覺不同，他沒這麼小心過，金在德不懂自己怎麼了。 

可是今日看到這樣的張水院，金在德藏在心裡的潘朵拉寶盒似乎一點點的被打開中。平時金在德看起來的確十分玩世不恭，唯獨他不會這樣對張水院。逐漸的，金在德似乎慢慢了解了自己的心意。 

練習又繼續下去，練舞室音樂開的很大聲，但金在德卻一動也不動的發呆，張水院瞄到這樣的他後不免有些擔心，是不是自己剛才不該鬧小孩子脾氣。於是練習一結束，張水院立刻跑去哥哥跟前賠不是。 

「哥，剛才真的……」 

「水院啊，想不想染頭髮？」金在德打斷了他，又沒頭沒尾的丟出這個邀請。 

張水院心想畢竟是自己讓哥哥心情不好，還是先順著他的意吧。 

「好。我們去吧。」 

－ 

張水院被拉進最近的一間美容院。 

「請問今天想為頭髮做什麼改變呢？」美髮師滿臉笑容的問。 

「染髮。染金的。」聲音從後面響起，金在德替張水院回答。 

「請問客人確定要染金髮對吧。」美髮師向張水院做二次確認。 

金色嗎？是不是有點太過火了。回去要怎麼跟爸媽解釋？在學校也會被要求染回去吧。 

張水院一轉頭，又看到金在德期待的小表情，太賊了，竟然使出殺手鐧，張水院輕輕的嘆了一口氣，答道。 

「對。麻煩你了。」 

－ 

染髮的錢是兩人一起平分的，窮學生可沒有那麼多錢染髮。金在德滿意的看了看張水院的新造型，開始咯咯咯的笑了起來。 

「怎麼了？有那麼好笑嗎？」張水院有些委屈的問。 

「怎麼可能！超好看的！這樣好好學生張同學也變成不良少年張水院了。」金在德笑的嘴巴都快裂了， 

張水院輕輕的抓了抓頭，有些疑惑，但他總算讓哥哥開心了，這次染髮也算值得。 

就這樣，一位橘髮大旁分男，與金髮大背頭男，兩個人，兩條影子，嘻嘻哈哈的走在夜晚的首爾街道上。


	3. Chapter 3

「要不要順便到我那裡看看？」金在德說著。  
「不遠，一直直直開下去就到了。」 

也沒什麼好不去的，於是張水院應了聲好。 

－ 

紅燈區，原來金在德住在這種地方。 

張水院四處張望，霓虹招牌使他有些眩暈，到處都是喝了酒的上班族，與正在招攬生意的皮條客。 

「知道為什麼要來這嗎？」金在德回頭看向一臉茫然的張水院，後者回了他一個搖頭。 

「能弄到酒啊！今天就別去酒吧了，都喝膩了，換個方式喝吧！」金在德笑著接著說。 

「你在這等我一下，人多比較難行動，我去去就回。」金在德用頭示意了斜前方的店，張水院似乎有種預感，他不是要去做什麼好事的。但跟著哥哥準沒錯，所以他把心裡的疑問壓了下去。 

「嗯，哥你快去吧。」金在德聽到後，拍了拍張水院的肩膀，轉身朝店家走去。 

現在只剩張水院一個人，獨自站在紅燈區的大街上。 

他注意到有三個穿著短裙的女生朝他走來，他大力的嚥了下口水，在一秒內瞬間了解接下來會發生的事。 

「哥哥，一個人嗎？」有著大波浪捲髮的女生問。 

「要不要來我們店裡坐坐，不會做什麼的，你可以放心，單純陪人聊聊天的。」梳著高馬尾的矮小女生接著講。 

第三個短髮妹妹，話都還沒說，直接就往張水院手臂上貼，用著無辜的眼神說。 

「哥哥，我們三姐妹都好久沒吃上飯了，來坐坐就好，不會花你很多錢的。」 

張水院實在是不想理他們，但從小接受的良好家教告訴他不可以直接甩開女生的手，於是他只能一直保持沉默。三姐妹見狀，反而更加七嘴八舌的展開攻勢拉客。 

「我們這裡真的服務很好的！」 

「不會很貴！一下下就好！」 

「哥哥你覺得我不漂亮嗎？」 

在張水院的理智線斷線前一秒，有個人比他先斷了。 

「張水院！你在幹嘛！」金在德用他那大嗓門喊著，臉部微微抽動，看起來很後悔沒把弟弟帶進去。 

「……哥！」張水院像抓到救命稻草一樣的叫著哥哥。 

金在德快跑過來，手抓著短髮女的手腕，但他沒有用力，金在德非常努力在控制自己的脾氣，他深知如果在這裡爆掉就完了。 

「小姐，可以請你離他遠一點嗎？」金在德壓抑而顫抖的聲音有些嚇到了她們，三個人面面相覷，像是第一次遇到這種事。 

「他是……我的，所以……請你們……讓開……」金在德咬牙切齒的講完。他腦袋一頭熱，除了生氣外感受不到任何情緒，也不知道自己吐出了什麼詞，三姐妹終於放開手，快速逃的遠遠的。 

張水院目睹這一切的發生，明明他是被害人，卻像旁觀者，只因從金在德走出來的那刻，他就不覺得害怕了。 

「水院啊，你還好嗎？」一看到她們離開，金在德立刻上前關心。除了哥哥擔心的眼神外，張水院還注意到他的外套有些鼓鼓的。 

「我沒事……反倒是你，哥剛剛去做了什麼？」 

聽到張水院的問題，本來一臉擔憂樣的金在德瞬間變為一臉壞笑，他一手摟著張水院的肩膀，在他耳邊悄悄的說。 

「酒！免費的酒，我們快點離開這裡吧，這人太多，也太吵了。」金在德笑著把外套翻起來一小角，鋁罐的邊邊就露了出來。 

跟金在德在一起時，每分每秒都會發生很多過去17年不曾在張水院生命裡出現的事。例如現在，金在德拉著他的手，往重機那頭跑去，哥哥的外套裡，還私帶了約半打贓物啤酒，這一切都是如此瘋狂，張水院想，整個世界只有金在德能給他這種歡樂。 

－ 

金在德曾說他沒看錯過張水院，張水院也這麼認為，明明一開始幫金在德貼了個怪人的標籤，卻沒有因此使他逃避金在德，或許是自己喜歡怪人，也或許……。 

「張水院快過來！」他的哥哥坐在橋下朝他招手，他們又回到了河堤旁，又是風與草，張水院與金在德。 

他走過去，挨在金在德的隔壁，金在德整把啤酒從外套的小內袋裡拿出來。他幫張水院與自己各開了一罐酒，小小的乾杯一下，看著平靜的河面喝了起來。 

酒是苦的，卻會讓人想一喝再喝，除了單純買醉，大概也有人是單純喜歡酒的口味，又或是喜歡那位陪你喝酒的人與那個時刻。 

張水院把頭靠在金在德肩上，金在德比他矮，但高度卻剛好，不會讓他躺的很難過。 

「哥，其實我最近想了很多。關於為什麼我要每天都跑來找你，而且還邀請你來看我練舞。其實我們第一次見面的那天，我只要故意給你錯的個人資料，我們大概就不會再碰到面了。」 

金在德安靜的喝著酒，但張水院知道他有在聽。 

「但給了哥這個機會後，這幾個月裡，哥帶給我一個很快樂的生活，不管是喝酒、騎車，還是像這樣坐在河畔，都很開心。」張水院看著自己的鞋子，霹靂啪啦的講出這一大串，他不敢看金在德，只好再灌下一大口酒。 

金在德把自己罐子裡剩餘的酒一口喝完後，躺在草地上。 

晚風依舊吹著，平靜的水面也泛起陣陣漣漪。 

「有話直說。」金在德只給了他這四個字。 

不善表達的張水院此刻心裡是七上八下，他用極快的速度整理好思緒，準備講出最後這一段。 

「所以……哥，你說過你沒看錯我，而我也覺得，我沒看錯哥真是太好了……」張水院的酒見底了，他再拿起另一罐，因為手有點抖，連拉易開罐都花了點時間 

「哥……」張水院再次開口，臉終於轉向金在德那，張水院一手撐著草地，一手搭著金在德臥躺著的肩頭。 

「我喜歡你。」 

張水院的眼神堅定，這個剎那，他緊張到只聽得到自己的呼吸聲，而下一秒，他的大腦直接暫停運作。 

因為金在德勾住了他的脖子，兩人在橋下擁吻。 

－ 

金在德一邊親，手一邊輕輕的揉著張水院的後頸，相較之下，張水院的吻技十分生澀，畢竟是初吻，只會依循本能的親，恨不得把自己融進金在德的唇裡。 

金在德的嘴唇非常軟，這是張水院唯一的想法，似乎沒有任何東西可以拿來比擬，有點像棉花糖，但更柔軟，也更水潤。 

當張水院第一次打開自己的唇時，金在德的舌頭就滑了進來。大概親過很多女生吧，張水院想，心裡不禁有些不是滋味，他閉上了眼，想要更熱情的回吻金在德。 

張水院毫無章法的吻技打亂了金在德本來的節奏，他心裡只覺得可愛，差了一歲的弟弟像在舔咬冰淇淋一樣的對待自己的唇，於是金在德先抽開了嘴，轉在張水院鼻頭上留下輕輕一吻。 

金在德堆滿笑容的看著張水院，張開被親的有些發紅的雙唇問他。 

「要來做嗎？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章就是肉了  
> 還有很感謝大家的kudo數，您們都是天使


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 只是一輛小破車而已，希望大家喜歡

於是他們又親在一起了。

張水院兩個動作就把身上敞開的襯衫與棉T脫去，果然有練舞的人就是不一樣，金在德想。也不算是很大塊的肌肉，但整體而言，張水院的身材十分精壯，沒有多餘的贅肉，反倒有若隱若現的線條，鍛鍊起來一定不得了。 

張水院也把金在德的上衣掀起，與張水院形成對比的白嫩身材直接暴露在空氣中，金在德有些不自在的扭動了起來。 

張水院盯著耳朵泛紅的金在德，輕吻了他的腹部。 

「別動，你很漂亮。」張水院最有說服力的地方就在於他的眼神。明明今晚要破處的不是自己，金在德卻覺得他才是那個獵物，被張水院深邃的瞳孔牢牢的抓住。 

張水院一路向上，他柔軟的唇吻遍金在德的每一處，最後停在乳尖。他斟酌了一下，再次張口，把整粒紅暈包裹在嘴裡。金在德一個沒忍住，叫了出來。 

金在德用餘光瞄了正舔舐著自己乳尖的弟弟，他感到十分羞恥，卻也很爽，細細的呻吟聲從嘴邊流出來。張水院吻技不怎麼樣，但似乎十分善於玩弄金在德的乳頭。左半邊被細細的舔著，而右半邊由張水院那雙有著薄繭的大手伺候。 

他按壓，搓揉，又揪住。金在德的眼睛緊閉，手腕交疊在張水院的頸後，下半身也因為上身的快感硬的不得了。 

張水院終於放過他可憐的紅纓，一抬頭，就發現它們已經有些微腫，一邊閃著水光，一邊還留著點手印的紅痕。張水院看了滿意的笑了笑，又轉去親金在德的耳朵。 

「哥，舒服嗎？」這個問題自然是多餘的，金在德原本雪白的肌膚現在透著淡淡的粉色，整個人看起來快蒸發了。但金在德有些不甘心，憑什麼木訥的弟弟第一次做前戲就這麼有天份。 

「喔……嗯，還可以啦……」他用一邊的手肘擋著自己的眼睛，張水院看不出金在德的表情。但他知道，他的哥哥只是嘴硬。 

「那我繼續下去了，痛的話要說。」第N次在唇上打了一個響亮的啵，張水院的手開始下移。 

－ 

之前金在德問他，怎麼想去Gay Bar時，張水院其實騙了他，也不算騙，但不完全是實話。 

青春期的男孩，總有些不可大肆宣傳的秘密。同學們常會在班上私下傳一些DVD，大家都心知肚明而不點破的那種。張水院也不例外，他都趁爸媽不在家時，偷用客廳的錄影機播放，隔天再傳給下一個同學，並附上他擠眉弄眼的評價。 

直到有一天，他偷偷混入了DVD店的限制級區。四處都是那種肉色的封面，本性正直的張水院心臟跳的好快，隨隨便便拿了一片藏在衣服裡，再趁店員不注意時趕緊溜出去。 

沒想到，事後他放映出來的，竟是兩個男人合演的片子。他好像從來沒這麼興奮過，那天出來了非常多的量，連他自己也覺得不可思議。之後在同學口中聽到Gay Bar時，才會這麼有興趣。 

－ 

有興趣歸有興趣，而實戰又是另一回事。張水院摸向金在德凸起的下體，再把他的皮褲解開，內褲上泛著點點水痕。 

濕了 

張水院看得有些害羞，也覺得自己下面漲漲的，金在德看出他的反應，一個起身，拉下張水院的褲子拉鏈，說。 

「換我幫你吧。」 

於是就變現在這樣了，橘色的小腦袋在張水院胯間上上下下，有經驗的就是不一樣，張水院想。夜半的橋下，只剩風聲、水聲，與金在德那吸的嘖嘖作響的口交聲。 

金在德的前髮有些過長，於是他單手撩著頭髮，以至於不掉下去。而張水院的視線，剛好能看到他漂亮的頸脖與手腕。金在德真的很漂亮，甚至比很多女生還美。 

他不知道金在德有沒有跟男人做過這種事，但他絕對非常了解哪裡能讓人舒服。金在德先是吸吮兩顆陰囊，再轉往根部細細舔上來，在包皮繫帶那用舌尖打了個圈後，直接給張水院一個深喉。處男如張水院，第一次接觸到這種緊緻溫暖的空間，直接毫無預警的射在金在德喉嚨裡。 

「咳咳……咳咳……」金在德起身咳嗽，張水院有些慌張的關心他。 

「你還好嗎？抱歉，都是我沒忍住……」金在德推開張水院的手，表示沒事。 

「你看！」金在德張開嘴，指了指裡面乳白的液體。 

「我嘴裡都是水院的精子喔！」說完還笑了笑，張水院覺得這個人真的傻了。 

接著，金在德一口吞了下去，張水院的阻止聲都還沒說出，金在德就先開了口。 

「第一次嘛，大家都這樣的。你看，這裡不是又有精神了起來嗎？」金在德用手指圈住再次脹大的陰莖。張水院都還未從剛剛那色情的吞精畫面中振作起來，金在德又再次撩撥他的理智線。 

於是張水院撲了過去，姿勢再次變成水上德下。 

「哥這樣太犯規了……」張水院說。 

「這樣的話，我真的會瘋掉的……」語畢，張水院一把把金在德的褲子褪到腳踝處。他沒有潤滑液，只好把剛剛還殘留在自己下身上的精液拿來替代。 

嚴重潤滑不夠的結果就是才第一根指頭進去就疼痛難耐。金在德大口的喘氣，張水院只能繼續吻著他，使他放鬆。等到習慣了，才敢繼續加手指。所幸金在德的身體似乎是水做的，一興奮就開始分泌液體，等張水院四根擴張完成時，手指上全都是金在德的愛液。 

「哥要不要看看自己有多色情？」張水院帶點調侃意味的問，並晃了晃手指上色情的透明液體。 

金在德已經情動，不堪手指抽出的空虛感，他極力扭動腰肢。 

「嗚……水院，快……進來……」金在德把雙腿打的更開，並纏在張水院精壯的腰上。赤裸裸的邀請使張水院腦袋一熱，直接把自己完全勃起的陰莖往金在德後穴裡送。 

緊緻的包覆感使兩人同時低吼了出來，待適應後，張水院鉗住金在德的細腰，往穴裡送，每次進去與出來都是實打實的深。與同齡人相比，張水院似乎發育的有些過好，金在德在享受無盡的快感時，把張水院優越的陰莖長度歸類為練舞的功勞。 

不只長，也很硬，上面還有些凸起的靜脈，無論是實用性或美觀性，金在德都想給小小水院滿分。 

雖然每一下都很深，但有一個點，總是輕輕刮到了又沒後續，金在德有些急了。 

「水……水院，有一個點……」大力的撞擊使金在德無法好好組織句子，但張水院了解他的意思，他放慢了速度，想好好尋找金在德的開關。 

沒想到慢的反而更磨人，金在德想。他能感受到張水院的動作，一點一點的前進，他的穴肉也一點一點的被撐開，張水院下體每一吋的肌膚紋理，都像是烙印在金在德的腸壁中。 

突然一下的觸電感，使金在德高聲叫了出來，他小巧可愛的下身也射了，在下腹形成一片白濁。張水院見狀，更加用力的操弄那處，金在德還未從高潮的餘韻中反應過來，尾椎又一陣酥麻，喉嚨也不由自主的甜叫出聲。 

與剛才完全不一樣的反應，金在德爽的有些眼神渙散，才剛解放過的下體也不爭氣的再次硬挺。張水院在他的頸部、肩膀與胸膛吸咬了好幾下，留下專屬於張水院的深紅色痕跡。 

金在德再次感到下身一陣燥熱，說。  
「水院啊……我很像，又快不行了……」他擒著淚小聲說著，並一口咬上張水院的肩，緩解身下的酥麻感。 

「好，你等一下，我們一起。」張水院開始以不可思議的高速抽送，他的大腿與金在德的臀部拍打出響亮的撞擊聲，最後在淫糜的交合聲中，張水院射在金在德的小穴深處，金在德亦射在兩人的小腹之間。 

事後，他們又交纏了好一陣子，直到今天第數不清個吻落下，金在德才開口。 

「院啊，恭喜破處。」金在德把頭靠在他肩膀上說著。 

「第一次，我這樣的表現還可以吧……」張水院有些難為情的搔搔頭，金在德大力得吻了他的側頸，表達認同。 

「水院，我也喜歡你。」金在德講出了遲來的告白，但這也代表張水院第一次暗戀人就成功。 

月光撒下來，斜斜的照在兩位偷嚐禁果的愛侶上。 

第一次暗戀，第一次做愛，第一次翹家，但很幸福。而隔天才回家的張水院被罵到臭頭又是另一件事了。


End file.
